kamigami_no_asobi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone
Persephone is the Greek Goddess of the Underworld, springtime, flowers and vegetation. She is one of the heroines in Kamigami no Asobi. Personality According to herself, Persephone is a very ordinary person, to the point that she feels a bit insecure about it. She does have one distinguishing feature, however, and that is her unusual optimism. Persephone is very kind, supportive and forgiving, though sometimes slightly naive. She is friendly, polite and a lot more down-to-earth than the other students. She is also a bit jumpy at times and quite easily pushed around by some other characters. However, even though she is sometimes a bit of a pushover, she is also capable of being a very determined and charismatic speaker. Persephone is a firm believer in hope, having a positive attitude about the future, no matter how bad the situation is in the present. She is also a pacifist, as she believes that killing and violence isn't the answer. While she dislikes despair, believing it to be a corrupting and negative emotion which cannot benefit the world, she is very forgiving towards those who fell into despair. In Episode 7, it's mentioned that she has incredible strength inside, despite often appearing weaker on the outside. During hard times, she is shown to have the power to provide hope for other people, and ultimately, affect their way of thinking. However, this is not always the case, as some people refuse to listen to her or simply do not accept her ideals. Relationships Hades For the longest time Hades and Persephone didn't have much of a relationship, with Hades constantly warning her to stay away from him. However, Persephone was always kind to Hades, and attempted to approach him whenever she could. In the anime, it wasn't until episode 4 that the two began to bond. After Hades saves Persephone from drowning in the swollen river, he warns her to stay away from him and his misfortune. However, Persephone persisted in her attempts to get to know him, and even made him strawberry rice cakes to help break the ice. Hades began opening up to her during this interaction,and showed his softer side to her, getting very timid and shy whenever she was openly kind to him. Once she spoke of how happy he looked, he showed her the cursed mark on his chest, and told her of his curse to be forever unhappy. Afterwards, he left, warning Persephone once again to stay away from him. Persephone was not phased, however, and through her determination and with some help from the other goddesses, she got Hades to look at his curse in a different way. She showed him that while it brought misfortune, there was still a way to enjoy things as long as it wasn't so bad. Hades was touched by this, and told her, gratefully, that she had been right all along. After this, Hades appears to develop romantic feelings for Persephone, often blushing whenever she is around, and speaking shyly to her. The game follows a similar story line. Trivia * Her limiter is a flower charm with a flower-shaped gem in it's center.